Una sola mirada me basta
by skymoon1977
Summary: para matarme y enviarme al infierno... de tener que vivir en un mundo en el que no estás tu. De tu corazón con mi corazón.


El teléfono de Gwen Cooper sonó insistentemente. Una vez. Dos veces. Hasta cinco veces. La joven corrió por el pasillo envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo goteando. Y gritando un _ya voy_ acelerado. Quizá era su marido llamando para decirla que llegaría tarde a cenar, o su madre para hablarla de lo sola que se encontraba tras la muerte de su padre. Como por mucho que lo intentaba, salir, relacionarse con amigos no conseguía no irse a dormir sintiendo un terrible vacío en su interior. A la ex-agente de Torchwood le preocupaba el depresivo humor de su progenitora y estaba pensando traerla a vivir con ellos. Sino lo había hecho ya era porque su madre se negaría y porque no sabía como planteárselo a Rhys.

Cuando descolgó una voz que no esperaba la dejó fuera de juego.

- ¿Gwen? ¡Por fin! Soy Rhiannon, la hermana de Ianto. - ante el silencio al otro de la línea, volvió a preguntar. - ¿Gwen? - finalmente la morena recobró el uso de la palabra.

- ¡Oh, Rhiannon! ¡Hola! - dubitativa y frunciendo el ceño preguntó. - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Me dijiste que si algún día necesitaba ayuda con algo no dudase en contactar con vosotros. ¿Era cierto?

- Claro, por supuesto, Rhi. Dime.

- Mi hermano me ha enviado una carta. - Un escalofrío recorrió la columna vertebral de Gwen.

- Rhiannon si esto es una broma.

- ¡¿Cómo crees que iba a bromear con algo así?! Es de mi hermano muerto de quien estamos hablando... - la voz enfurecida y dolida de su interlocutora le dejó claro que no había sido el comentario más adecuado. - Está fechada antes de todo aquello. En el sobre había un escrito dirigido a mi y otro, que no he abierto, a otra persona... Gwen, necesito darle esa parte...

- ¿A quién?

- Al hombre del que estaba enamorado mi hermano pequeño... a vuestro jefe. Gwen, ¿cómo puedo encontrar a Jack? ¿Dónde está Harkness? - Y de nuevo un escalofrío la recorrió.

* * *

Las cuatro hojas de color azul pálido descansan sobre la mesa de la cafetería. Ella, la que compartió la infancia del hombre que más he amado en todo el tiempo que llevo vivido, está sentada frente a mi.

- Me decía que lamentaba no haber sido sincero contigo. Totalmente sincero. Cuando Gwen me dijo que le conocía, que había trabajado durante años con vosotros y que hablaba de mi, de los niños, de nuestro padre, el _sastre,_ supe que estabais muy lejos de saber quién era realmente mi hermano. En la carta escribió que te quería pero que nunca tuvo el valor de decírtelo y que, cuando lo hiciese, sería ya demasiado tarde como para obtener algún tipo de respuesta por tu parte. - guardó silencio durante apenas un minuto. Yo me dediqué a buscar en ella rastros de Ianto. De mi Ianto. Y los hallé. Los mismos y expresivos ojos azules. La misma dulce sonrisa que oculta tantas cosas. Finalmente la veo, la oigo, suspirar. - Durante esos días, cuando vino a vernos intentando averiguar si a través de Mica o de David podía encontrar respuesta a la locura que invadía el mundo le reproché que se hubiera alejado de nosotros, que ya no me contara qué era de su vida. - Sonrió suavemente. - Fue la primera vez que te mencionó. Me sorprendió, lo reconozco, que estuviera manteniendo algún tipo de relación con un hombre. Pero creo que le agradó que no lo rechazase. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Era mi hermano, mi hermano pequeño, sé lo mucho que le costaba abrirse a nadie... apenas tuvo relaciones sentimentales y las pocas que le conocí acabaron en desastre. Como si ambos estuviéramos abocados a repetir los desastrosos roles de nuestros padres. A mi me salvó Johnny... a él, Lisa... - Jack enarcó una ceja al escuchar que ella conocía la existencia del primer gran amor de Ianto. - y, en el momento que te mencionó, supe que tu... tu, sí querías, si estabas dispuesto, eras la llave de su felicidad. Creo que Ianto sabía porqué eras reticente a ser algo más que apenas una pareja pero no le dolía menos que no fueras capaz de decirlo... de decírselo... por eso él nunca lo dijo tampoco. Hasta que como bien sabía, fue demasiado tarde.

- Lo siento... - murmuré sintiendo la garganta estrecharse intentando contener las lágrimas que pugnan por escapar de mis ojos.

- Envío esto para ti... supongo que el niño que nunca se atrevió a preguntarle a nuestro padre porqué no le quería se reveló al final a que no le dijeras a él porqué no le querías... o porque, realmente no te atrevías a decírselo.

- Pero sí lo hice... - murmuré. Levanté la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos. Una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, ella alarga la mano y la hace desaparecer. Su tacto me hace estremecer. Luego se levanta, me besa y antes de irse, con apenas un susurro me responde.

- Y, al final, para él siempre es tarde. Nunca supimos decirle a tiempo lo mucho que significó para nosotros. Lo mucho que le quisimos. Y lo difícil que es vivir sin él

* * *

Y aquí estoy. Sentado en la oscuridad de esta habitación solitaria de hotel. Apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna llena entrando por la ventana. Su elegante letra se dibuja sobre el papel. Me siento incapaz de ponerme a leer y, al mismo tiempo, soy incapaz de postergarlo más tiempo.

_Hola, Jack._

_Si tienes esto entre tus manos es porque Rhi te lo ha dado. Y si lo ha hecho es porque, como suele suceder siendo miembro de Torchwood he muerto joven. Todos pasamos a mejor vida menos tu. Tu nos sobrevivirás a todos. Te volverás a quedar solo._

_Es absurdo pero desde que comenzó todo esto de los críos siento una especie de presentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que esto va a llegar a su fin. Y duele. No tanto saber que es muy probable que muera sin que no veas lo que me hace sufrir no saber qué, diablos, sientes por mi. Flirteaste y yo correspondí. Para mi total sorpresa lo hice. Como le dije a mi hermana, no me gustan los hombres, o por lo menos no me he sentido atraído habitualmente por ellos, así que responder a tus acercamientos me pilló de improviso. Y lo hice porque eras tu. Simplemente Jack. Fue divertido, aterrador, fascinante... sentir tus ojos sobre mi cuerpo deseándome. Y al principio estuvo bien que fuera tan solo eso, deseo, pasión, lujuria... Tu me consolaba de mi dolor y yo calmaba tu soledad. O eso quiero creer... hasta que te fuiste y me destrozaste el corazón. Un corazón que desconocía estaba enamorado de ti. Como su propietario, si he de ser sincero._

_Cuando regresaste dijiste que lo hiciste por mi... aunque rápidamente añadiste que también por Gwen y los demás. Regresaste porque me echabas de menos pero no eras capaz de reconocerlo ante nadie, menos ante ti mismo. Estaba tan enfadado porque te creyeras con derecho a jugar conmigo como si fuera uno mas de tu juguetes sexuales. Tan enfadado conmigo mismo por ser incapaz de alejarte de mi cuando que te quisiera como lo hacía era lo que menos te merecías. _

_El primer atisbo de que quizá hubiera algo más fue cuando Tommy tuvo que volver a su época dejando tras de si a Toshi. Cuando comprobé que en verdad te sentías solo y perdido. La verdad que había en aquellas palabras de que aquí habías conocido personas a las que amar y que no cambiarías eso por nada del mundo. Sentí que me incluías entre esas personas... que era especial para ti. Aunque siguieras sin decir aquellas dos palabras que ni yo mismo me atrevía a expresar en voz alta._

_Jack, aquel primer beso, aquel primer encuentro. Te convertiste en mi obsesión, tu corazón frente al mío. Mis manos temblorosas arañando el colchón aquella primera vez que dejamos que los sentimientos fluyeran libres._

_Tu olor llenaba todo mi ser. Te colaste en mi interior poco a poco. Quisiera que me dijeras que no fue solo un sueño. Sabes el poder que tenías sobre mi... una sola mirada tuya me elevaba al cielo o me hundía en el infierno. _

_Jack, te quiero. Te he querido como nunca he querido a nadie. _

_No quiero que estés solo. Me quedaría a tu lado para luchar contra la soledad que te rodea. Y aunque a veces te odie por la forma distante en que me tratas a menudo también se que es por miedo. Y eso calma el rencor y fortalece mi amor. _

_Eres incluso más consciente que yo de mi propia mortalidad. Del nuevo dolor por el que atravesarás cuando me vaya. Odio la idea de dejarte atrás. Odio la idea de que sufras por mi causa. Pero no puedo evitarlo, Jack._

_Estoy enamorado de ti. Como solo un ser humano simple como yo te puede amar. Con todo lo que soy. Con mis defectos y virtudes. Solo siendo yo._

_Ianto Jones. _

_Siempre tuyo._

_Te amo._

_P.D.; No me olvides._

* * *

Me detengo a tomar aire. El comienzo de tus palabras es cruel, Ianto. No es propio de ti. ¿Estabas enfadado, verdad, amor mío?

Oh, Ianto. Fui tras un sueño que descubrí que no era tal y como lo había soñado. Y cuando me vi frente a él solo pude darme cuenta de que en mi interior solo había empezado a haber sitio para una sola persona. Tu...

¿Lo estuviste, verdad? Muy enfadado. Como un niño pequeño. Me castigaste con tu silencio. Aceptaste aquella primera cita que nunca se llegó a dar por lo ocupados que estuvimos salvando el mundo una y otra vez. Pero sí, mi amor, volví por ti. Únicamente por ti. Como te decía me fui en pos de un sueño y descubrí que mi sueño eras tu. Y no sabes lo muchísimo que me asustó darme cuenta de ello.

Me conocías mejor de lo que nunca me llegó a conocer nadie. Cuando empecé a visitarte en tu piso, cuando comencé a pasar las noches en tu cama. Cuando me dormía a tu lado con la tranquilidad y seguridad de saberme a tu lado había veces que te sentía mirarme mientras descansaba. Notaba tus manos apartándome un mechón de pelo. Tus dedos recorriendo mis facciones y mi cuerpo. Como intentando memorizarme para no olvidarme. Quizá temeroso de la siguiente vez que me fuera de tu lado.

Ni yo mismo habría apostado por mi. Y, sin embargo, por aquel entonces ya lo sabía. Y, como siempre, le tenía un miedo atroz a saberlo.

Tus labios dulces eran adictivos para mi. Tu cuerpo provocativo. Tu mente perspicaz e inteligente. Tu sentido del humor sarcástico. Tus ojos un pozo en el que me encantaba perderme. La forma en que fruncías el ceño cuando hacía o decía alguna broma fuera de lugar. Cuando buscaba provocarte pegándome a ti aún a sabiendas de lo pudoroso que eres y lo mucho que te avergonzaban esas muestras de cariño. Que te avergonzaban o te alegraban, ahora ya no lo tengo tan claro.

Si algo he adorado de nuestro tiempo juntos era hacerte el amor. Sentirte temblar entre mis manos. Estremecerte entre mis brazos. Dejar que te adueñases de mi sabiendo que no había nadie en el mundo que me pudiera proteger como tu.

Mi hermoso Ianto. Mi niño escocés. Mi hombre.

Me muerdo los labios, Ian. Las lágrimas me enmudecen pero lo estás oyendo. Allá donde quiera que te encuentres ahora. Allá desde donde me estás viendo. ¿Lo oyes, verdad? ¿Escuchas lo que grita mi corazón, mi amor?

¿Y porqué te fuiste y me dejaste solo? ¿Para castigarme por haberte abandonado yo? ¿Para que sintiera la hiel de haber perdido lo que nunca supe apreciar? Sé que fue mi culpa, por mucho que Gwen y Rhys digan que no es así. Por mucho que se empeñen en susurrarme que no hice más que lo único que se podía hacer. Debí haberlo sabido... nunca debí exponerte de esa manera. Máxime cuando yo mismo tenia el mismo presentimiento que tu. Quizá por eso estuve tan distante esos días. Porque me estaba preparando para decirte lo que nunca podría estar listo para decirte. No puedo decirte adiós, Ianto. No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que tu no estás.

Tu mortalidad me aterrorizaba, Ianto. Y tenía razón para temerla.

Y ahora ya no hay nadie para escucharlo. Ya no te tengo a mi lado. Quién escuchará estas dos palabras que tanto deseaste escuchar. He perdido la cuenta de los años que tengo pero de lo que si puedo estar seguro es que en todo este tiempo jamás, y te lo prometo, jamás he amado a nadie como te he amado a ti. Como aún te amo a ti.

Jack Harkness, este capitán inmortal, tu hombre. Mi Ianto... mi amor. Siempre tuyo.

Te amo.

Y lo prometo, viviré para no olvidarte.


End file.
